


life without care

by torigates



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, hanging out at the Gilbert’s involved a lot more making out than it ever did in the past, but Bonnie wasn’t exactly complaining. It was very nice making out, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life without care

  
The weird thing about dating her best friend’s brother, Bonnie remarked, was that it didn’t feel like dating, per se, so much as it felt like going over to the Gilbert’s house like she’d been doing on a near daily basis for years.

Of course, hanging out at the Gilbert’s involved a lot more making out than it ever did in the past, but Bonnie wasn’t exactly complaining. It was very nice making out, after all.

But. Okay, there was a but. It was a small but. Tiny. Miniscule. Hardly even there, really, but it had been nagging at Bonnie for some time now, and that was her problem, she let things nag at her and didn’t vocalize them, and then the next thing she knew she was spitting them out at inopportune moments.

Like now, for instance. It was a problem. Really it was.

“This is weird.”

Bonnie’s words hung in the air between them. It wasn’t that they were particularly offensive words, but in combination with the fact that she had mumbled them into Jeremy’s mouth as they made out in his bedroom had a somewhat awkward result.

“What?” he asked.

Bonnie laughed nervously and threw her arms around Jeremy’s neck to reassure him. “Not the kissing. That part is nice.”

“O-kay?” Jeremy offered, clearly not getting her point.

“Making out in your bedroom is weird. I can’t help but think of all the times when you taunted Elena and me from this bedroom.”

He chuckled at that. “We should go out then.” He said it so matter-of-factly that Bonnie was taken aback at first.

“What?” she asked.

“We should go out. On a date.”

Bonnie found herself ridiculously pleased at the idea. “Okay,” she agreed.

That was how she found herself at a restaurant that Friday. Which wasn’t the Grille. On a date. With Jeremy. She was a little bit ridiculously pleased about it.

“So,” Jeremy said, once they were seated and their waitress had taken their order. Jeremy had taken her to a fancy Italian restaurant Bonnie had never been to before, but secretly had always wanted to try.

“So,” Bonnie agreed.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before breaking out into nervous chuckles. “All right,” she finally admitted. “This is weird too.”

Jeremy smiled and ducked his head, his hair falling across his eyes. Bonnie wasn’t sure when he had gotten insanely cute (and with great shoulders to boot), but it had definitely happened at some point when Bonnie wasn’t looking.

She was looking now.

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie said after a few more moments of awkward silence.

“What for?” Jeremy asked. Bonnie loved that he looked genuinely puzzled.

“For this,” she said, gesturing around them. “For making us come here.”

He smiled at her. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. This is great.”

“This is ridiculous,” she said. “We’d be better off at the Grille. Or your house.”

He did a double take at what her comment implied. Bonnie chuckled. “Let’s just go,” she said and began to gather her things. Jeremy reached across and put his hand on her arm, stopping her.

“No,” he said. “No, we’re fine. We’re on a date.” He smiled shyly at her, and that really wasn’t fair. Bonnie had no choice but to smile back. She put her purse back down and settled into her seat. “Besides,” Jeremy said. “We can go to my house after.” He looked suggestively at her.

“If you’re lucky enough,” she teased.

“If I’m lucky enough,” he agreed, and Bonnie felt a wave of powerful emotion overcome her as she looked at the wonderful boy sitting across from her.

The two of them continued to laugh and talk and flirt while they waited for their food to arrive, and suddenly Bonnie noticed how very _not_ weird things were between them. It seemed perfectly natural to be sitting in this restaurant on a real, normal date with her boyfriend. Because that’s what Jeremy had become. Her boyfriend.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” he said to him.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled and Bonnie felt her stomach do the crazy butterfly thing.

After a moment, the waitress arrived with their food. Bonnie and Jeremy smiled their thanks, as she left. “I can’t believe you ordered spaghetti,” Bonnie teased.

“What’s wrong with spaghetti?” he asked, mock offended. He took an exaggerated bite and made lots of noise like he was enjoying it.

“Nothing is _wrong_ with it,” Bonnie laughed. “It’s just plain.”

He swallowed his bite with some difficulty. “And plain is bad?”

She nodded and leaned forward on her elbows a bit. “When you’re at a fancy restaurant? Yes.”

He shrugged. “I like what I like,” he said simply, and suddenly, they weren’t talking about spaghetti anymore.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked away, suddenly feeling a bit shy. “How do you do that?” she asked.

“What?” he said, still looking at her intently. Bonnie had never had a boy look at her in quite the same way that Jeremy did. It was unsettling and wonderful all at once.

“Just say things like that. Be sure. I don’t know.”

He smiled at her. “You make it easy for me, Bonnie.”

It was easy, then, to give into the urge to lean forward, and kiss him on the mouth. To try and say that way, everything she couldn’t otherwise express. To lean forward and embrace this accidental, wonderful relationship that she hadn’t been expecting, but that had come along at the right time nonetheless. To lean forward, pulled like a magnetic force, or on a piece of spaghetti (like in that movie she and Elena had watched a million times as children, while Jeremy mocked them from the other room) to meet in the middle, only breaking apart when their waitress arrived to ask them how their meal was going, a bemused expression on her face.

(And, they did go back to the Gilbert house and make out after. Things, it seemed, weren’t so weird anymore.) 


End file.
